


BaekChen drabble

by aqonyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Baekchen - Freeform, Chenbaek - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, HAPPY BAEKCHEN DAY, Happy, IT IS BAEKCHEN DAY, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Shy Byun Baekhyun, Sleepy Cuddles, istg they're so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonyx/pseuds/aqonyx
Summary: When Baekhyun is stressed and can't fall asleep no matter what he tries, there's only one thing that can help him. Or rather, one person.Basically just Baekhyun wanting to go to bed with Jongdae but being too much of a whimp to ask him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	BaekChen drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Happy BaekChen Day! I found this drabble and it won't get any better at this point, so there's no better time to post it than now! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Baekhyun tries. He really does. Despite not being much of a tea drinker, or very patient at that, he leans back against the headboard with a deep sigh, fingers curling around a steaming mug and he mentally counts to one hundred. For the fifth time.

It’s not like he’s scared, or like he can’t sleep alone. He’s done just that successfully for most of his life. Maybe he’s just not tired, his fingers twitching with the need to do something, legs jittering nervously, and his mind is racing a hundred miles per second, impossible for him to come to rest.

His thoughts randomly scatter to Jongdae without much of a reason. Jongdae, who is always kind and understanding, whose bed always seems to be warmer than his own and who is literally just a room away. Jongdae, who is his best friend and so he doesn’t know why they seem to need an excuse to sleep together when everyone knows that Baekhyun hates sleeping alone. Jongdae, who feels warm and soft in his arms and who smells like home and who has never once refused Baekhyun anything in the world. _So why can’t he just make himself go knock on his door?_

He sighs again, for the billionth time maybe, and sets down his mug on the nightstand almost disappointedly. 

Giving up entirely on the idea of sleep, Baekhyun swings his legs over the edge of his bed, smoothly landing on his feet a second later. 

He takes his little tray down into the kitchen and starts to wash up. Never mind that they own a dishwasher. Never mind that it’s two thirty in the morning. 

His body is aching, protesting because he’s actually so exhausted that it almost hurts; from touring and performing and practicing, and yet his mind won’t settle down. 

Almost naturally, he starts going over their different choreographies in his head, worrying about everything and nothing at all until he’s so caught up in his own world that he bodily jumps when the brighter light is switched on all of a sudden, outshining the dimmed mood lamp he’s been using to see.

“What on earth are you doing?”

It’s Jongdae. _Of course_.

Baekhyun’s heart leaps a little – he blames it on the element of surprise. Not on Jongdae’s messy hair, or the way his eyes blink tiredly against the light with a small pout on his lips, or the way he’s dressed in fuzzy pajamas that make him look softer than clouds. 

“I-I was doing the dishes”, Baekhyun says, blushing at how ridiculous it really sounds when he says it out loud.

Jongdae studies him for a moment, head cutely tilted in confusion, before he steps closer.

“Is everything okay?”

Baekhyun nods automatically before he can think about it. He’s not telling the truth and he doesn’t even know why. He never lies to Jongdae. His mind is still racing. Reflexively, his fingers grab onto the edge of the counter to steady himself as he diverts his gaze to the floor.

“You know how Junmyeon gets about the dishes and I had so much stuff up in my room so I took it downstairs and I know we have a dishwasher and it’s really late but- “

“ _Baekhyun_ ”

Jongdae is suddenly standing right in front of him and Baekhyun’s mouth shuts in surprise, his rant left unfinished. 

Jongdae frowns at him, not annoyed or fed up, just worried and a little puzzled. He gently reaches for Baekhyun’s hand, taking away the damp sponge clenched in Baekhyun’s grip and throws it a few feet away onto the counter. Baekhyun had forgotten he was holding it in the first place. 

“What’s going on?”, Jongdae asks this time and glances past Baekhyun at the clean dishes drying off behind him as if they were proof that something was off. His thumbs rub small circles onto the back of Baekhyun’s hands until he can feel the tension dissolve even just a little.

“Nothing”, Baekhyun shrugs, his defenses shooting up without much of a reason, “Why are you up?”

Jongdae looks at him, really looks at him and Baekhyun’s heart staggers in his chest. 

“I heard you”, Jongdae says, his eyes not once leaving Baekhyun’s face. 

“I’m sorry- “

“I came after you yesterday, but you were already gone. I know you went for a drive because I couldn’t sleep until you got back. The day before that you went into the practice room around midnight and danced for like three hours before passing out on the couch. I was waiting up in the kitchen, but you didn’t notice. Last week, you went into the studio in the middle of the night to play on the keyboard for hours. Other nights you study lyrics until you fall asleep wherever you are, and I’ve seen you on the treadmill past one in the morning at least three times so far. Just talk to me”

Baekhyun drops his gaze to the floor, cheeks flushed and burning as he nervously wrings his hands, pulling away from Jongdae.

“I just can’t sleep”, he mutters eventually, knowing fully well that he sounds like a child, “Even when there’s nothing to worry about, I still do”

He exhales shakily and realizes all of a sudden how much of a toll his nightly shenanigans have taken on him. He stumbles a little and feels like dropping off his feet. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to sleep on the kitchen floor…

Jongdae can tell, reaches out to steady him a little and Baekhyun is too tired to control his reaction, to stop himself from sighing softly and putting his hand over Jongdae’s to keep it there, grounding him.

Before he can retreat and apologize or make a silly joke out of the situation, Jongdae catches on like he always does.

He gently tugs Baekhyun forward and wraps him up into a much-needed hug, firm arms holding him close against his chest without another word.

Baekhyun is caught off guard, tenses reflexively but just a moment later, he melts into the embrace, dissolving like sugar in the rain. His arms move around Jongdae’s waist, pressing closer as if he could disappear at any moment and he leans his cheek against Jongdae’s shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent and taking it all in. He lets out a tiny whimper that feels a little too much like a stab to Jongdae’s chest.

This is better. This is what Baekhyun has been missing. What keeps him from sleeping.

Jongdae is warm; his breathing slow and calm as Baekhyun tries to match it with his own. Jongdae stands still, like they have all the time in the world and he’s just holding Baekhyun and it’s exactly what he needed. 

This is his safe haven, where he can finally come down from his high and his mind stops spinning for once as he focuses on Jongdae’s steady heartbeat. For the first time in weeks, silence starts to drown out his many thoughts.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, feeling fuzzy and warm and so endlessly cared for that it almost makes up for all those weeks of not sleeping. 

He wants to whine when Jongdae eventually leans away but the smile he’s greeted with when Jongdae looks at him is so pretty and genuine that it feels like a hug all over again.

“Let’s go to sleep”, Jongdae says as if he’s understood even the things that Baekhyun didn’t tell him. He takes Baekhyun’s hand, squeezing reassuringly and gently pulls him out of the kitchen, down the hallway.

Jongdae’s mattress feels softer than his own when Baekhyun crawls underneath the blankets, and the familiar scent of Jongdae’s room, of his bed, of him, engulf him like a lullaby.

He yawns and it makes Jongdae chuckle as he lies down next to him. Baekhyun can’t help but turn away to hide the flush in his cheeks and he feels a little ridiculous because they’ve literally done this a billion times before.

“You should have said something”, Jongdae complains after a moment of silence and moves closer towards Baekhyun, making out his outline in the dark, “You know you can talk to me”

When Baekhyun can’t find his voice to make a coherent reply, Jongdae gently shakes his shoulder from behind.

“Baekhyun”

“It’s fine”, Baekhyun mumbles, cheeks still burning because he doesn’t like making such a big deal out of it and talking so much about himself.

Jongdae sighs quietly before finding Baekhyun’s hand, gently linking their fingers before wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s middle to pull him close. 

“How did you know?”, Baekhyun mumbles eventually in an attempt to redirect the attention from himself, “I know I couldn’t have woken you up every night”

Jongdae chuckles lowly, meditating his next words while his free hand gently cards through Baekhyun’s messy hair. 

“I noticed once when I got up to get some water during the night. I might have made it a point to check up on you after that. But you were never there”

_Oh._

The answer makes Baekhyun’s face burn up all over again. He suddenly feels so treasured and cared for that he doesn’t remember why he was so scared of coming to Jongdae in the first place. He squirms a little, his stomach jittery with nerves. Or butterflies. Or both.

He feels Jongdae’s chin on his shoulder, his breath fanning over his face, then soft lips pressing against his cheek, making his eyes flutter closed and his body shivers in response.

“Okay?” 

The question is whispered against Baekhyun’s heated skin as if Jongdae knows they’re somehow breaching a boundary that’s never really been established in the first place, but he shows no intention of stopping his actions, peppering the lightest of kisses all the way up Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun literally purrs and falls apart entirely – he can’t help it when Jongdae is being this affectionate. 

He thinks for a split second that he should say something, thinks for just a moment that they’re way out of line, but he can’t make himself formulate it out loud.

Because if Baekhyun were honest with himself, this is exactly what he wants. And not just at times when worries keep him awake at night and he can’t sleep, but every night. Even when he falls asleep the second his face hits the pillow without another thought and even when he comes home late from work and wants nothing more but to be alone and rest. 

He wants to stay in this warm, protective bubble, in which Jongdae can hold him and cuddle him and he can do the same and they can be as close as they wish without asking any questions. 

He wants Jongdae to lure him to sleep even when he can do that all by himself just fine and he wants Jongdae in his arms at night even when that’s not where either of them belong.

He doesn’t hesitate this time when he turns around and cuddles closer into Jongdae’s chest with a childish pout. 

It earns him a chuckle and an amused smile. It also earns him tangled legs and warm arms wrapping around his frame, soft lips pressing a kiss to his forehead as the cherry on top, and the scent of Jongdae engulfing him entirely as his mind slowly drifts away. 

“ _Perfect_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks so, so much for reading this! I know it's really not the best writing but I just love Baekhyun and Jongdae so much I couldn't help it. They're so cute and loveable and adorable.
> 
> Please do leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it, it always makes me day! <3
> 
> Btw, did y'all attend DAECON? Either way, leave me your twitter @ if u wanna be moots, mine is @xaqonyx <333
> 
> Thanks again and Happy BaekChen Day, again hehe <3
> 
> Julie xx


End file.
